La fuite
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: Un danger imminent guette notre jeune Alec. Comment va-t-il s'en dépêtrer ? Saura-t-il trouver de l'aide parmi ses alliés ? Une aventure de plus pour notre (presque) héros. OS HUMOUR ! ÂMES SÉRIEUSES S'ABSTENIR !
_Un danger imminent guette notre jeune Alec. Comment va-t-il s'en dépêtrer ? Saura-t-il trouver de l'aide parmi ses alliés ? Une aventure de plus pour notre (presque) héros. OS HUMOUR ! ÂMES SÉRIEUSES S'ABSTENIR !_

BONJOUR BONJOUR !

Voici un petit OS pour passer le temps sur le monde de The Mortal Instrument. Je ne me base ni sur les livres, ni sur le film, ni même la série. Je réutilise juste l'univers à ma guise (voir les 3 univers indifféremment, selon ce qui m'arrange) !

Disclaimer : L'univers original appartient à Cassandra Clare, je ne fais que le réutiliser sans rien percevoir (hmmm… des reviews, ça compte ?)

Petite précision : On pourrait croire que je n'aime pas Alec ou autre, que je le prends pour un idiot ou que je le tourne vraiment en dérision. C'est Faux (oui, avec une majuscule svp !). Alec est tout simplement mon personnage favori, et je trouvais marrante l'idée de le voir autrement qu'en mode « guerrier dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami supra-puissant et important, protecteur de la veuve, de l'orphelin et de sa sœur, jeune homme incompris et différent de sa famille, toujours sérieux et inquiet de ce qu'il se passe ».

Donc voili voilou. Rien de bien sérieux, ne vous prenez pas la tête et bonne lecture !

\- ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC !

Arrivant à grande allure par l'entrée principale, zigzaguant entre les différents obstacles devant lui (lire ici : les autres personnes, des êtres vivants en quelque sorte), et l'air très remonté, une jeune personne fit une apparition discrète et silencieuse (ironie quand tu nous tiens) dans l'église abandonnée. Et, aux aguets, s'arrêta une courte demi-seconde, les oreilles relevées, la truffe avancée, les yeux grands ouverts à la recherche du coupable de quelques odieux crimes.

Sous les regards ébahis des gens sérieux et travailleurs présents, il prit une grande goulée d'air, gonfla les joues, bomba le torse, réfléchit un peu à la suite (mais pas trop, n'exagérons rien) et :

\- JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER, T'ÉTRANGLER, TE DÉMEMBRER, T'ÉVENTRER, TE NOYER, T'ASPHYXIER, T'EMPOISONNER, TE DÉCHIQUETER, TE BOUFFER, T'EMPAILLER, TE -

Tandis que le jeune homme s'époumonait, un autre traversait tranquillement les couloirs de l'Institut. Sans jamais être inquiété des menaces de son poursuivant, il restait tout de même plutôt impressionné par la richesse de son vocabulaire.

\- ALEC ! Pour la dernière fois, STOP ! Arrête-toi deux secondes !

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le-dis Alec continua son bonhomme de chemin.

\- RAAAH ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu es exaspérant ! Mais arrête-toi !

« Ah tient ? Une porte ouverte. Bon, entrons là-dedans », se dit-il. Et d'un pas guilleret, rentra dans la pièce, se retourna, fit un grand sourire à son vis-à-vis rouge de cette course poursuite, attrapa la poignée et ferma la porte. Au grand damn de l'autre qui se retrouva de l'autre côté, fulminant de colère.

\- Tu sais comme moi que je peux ouvrir cette porte sans aucun problème, n'est-ce pas, Alec ? Ce n'est pas ce simple morceau de bois qui va m'empêcher de T'ARRACHER LES ENTRAILLES AVEC LES DENTS !

« Ouh… Sans façon. Il est légèrement terrifiant quand il s'y met lui. »

Après un rapide tour de la pièce, il apparut que sa seule sortie possible était la fenêtre. Pas de soucis, après tout, que ne peut pas réaliser un shadowhunter de nos jours ?

En essayant de ne pas faire grincer la vieille armature de fenêtre en bois (rappelez-vous, l'oreille relevée dans le couloir), il se pencha vers l'extérieur, estima la distance jusqu'au sol, grimpa sur le rebord et sauta. La réception se fit sans soucis, avec grâce et légèreté quelques 110 centimètres plus bas. Et oui, il ne faut pas croire qu'il n'y a pas de rez-de-chaussée dans cet institut !

« Bon maintenant que je suis là, je fais quoi ? Parce que c'est bien beau de ne pas me faire tuer par ce fou furieux énervé, même si je serais incapable de passer ma vie sans lui – excepté quand il est dans cet état contre moi bien entendu- mais je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour l'instant… Ah si ! »

Et toujours de sa démarche sautillante, il traversa l'allée et s'engagea dans le tumulte que sont les rues de New York.

Après quelques détours forts impromptus (entendre ici qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation et s'était donc perdu un nombre incalculable de fois), le jeune brun arriva enfin à destination, des cloques aux pieds et le pantalon trempé de sa visite par les égouts (très mauvais sens de l'orientation s'il n'est pas en mode « mission », je vous assure).

Il était près de deux heures du matin, la nuit était noire, les lampadaires éteints. Seules la lune et quelques étoiles diffusaient une lueur diffuse (oui, l'auteur se marre là). Cette faible lumière était rendue encore plus inquiétante par les ombres que projetaient les buildings autour de lui.

« Diantre, je suis un shadowhunter, un chasseur d'ombres quoi. Je ne vais quand même pas flipper à la vue de cinq pauvres ombres inutiles d'immeubles ? »

Et c'est avec toute cette noble assurance qu'il rentra dans le petit commissariat de quartier. Pour être de suite submergé de trois bébêtes poilues et griffues, baveuses à souhait.

Ah. Oui. Les loups garous. J'avais quelque peu omis ce détail. Je suis malin moi, quand on me menace de me manger les intestins, je vais me réfugier chez des animaux carnivores aux instincts redoutables… Comment je me débrouille sérieusement ? Ça doit être par association d'idées.

Pendant qu'il monologuait, toujours sous 150 kilos de muscles canins, un homme arriva, fit luire ses yeux faisant ainsi déguerpir la meute de son nouvel oreiller, et releva le grand brun perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Ah Luke ! Content de te voir ! Dit, Tu m'accepte pour la nuit ? Réfugié politique…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? NON ! Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes histoires.

« Ok, vois la confiance du gars ! S'il faut sauver le monde au péril de sa propre vie il est présent, mais aider un pauvre gamin dans le mal, on regarde de loin ! Elle est belle la vieillesse ! »

Et il s'installa sur un lit de fortune fait de chaises de salle d'attente alignées. Pas très pratique pour un morceau comme lui, il faut avouer.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla de for bonne humeur. Le soleil était présent, les pigeons roucoulaient tranquillement, la rue était bruyante, les policiers s'activaient à leur bureaux.

Une seule ombre figurait au tableau. Et quand je dis ombre, c'est au sens propre du terme. Une ombre, comme celle de Lucky Luke, mais qui est aussi rapide que son possesseur. Enfin, une ombre normale en quelque sorte.

Il y avait donc une ombre lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Une ombre causée par une personne. Un jeune homme plus particulièrement. Un jeune homme en rogne si on veut plus de précisions. Oui oui, ce même jeune homme qui était rentré dans l'institut légèrement sur les nerfs la veille.

\- Toi, tu vas payer cher. Très cher. Crois-moi, tu vas déguster pour les quinze prochaines années. Et pas la peine d'essayer d'échapper à ma colère en mourant en mission. Tu peux être sûr que je vais faire tout mon possible pour te maintenir autant que possible en vie ! Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !

« Oh flûte ! Il n'y aurait pas une autre porte dans les parages ? Je suis preneur, même si elle est au premier étage ! »

Alec, les yeux fuyants, n'osait pas regarder son interlocuteur. C'est bien beau de fuir en toute lâcheté avant d'être sérieusement inquiété. C'est tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle quand l'objet de tes peurs est face à toi…

\- TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE METTRE DU COLORANT DANS MON SHAMPOOING, DANS MON DENTIFRICE ET DE ME PIQUER MA STÈLE !

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura bien fait rire.

(Sans stèle, pas de rune d'invisibilité pour Jace. On considère qu'il peut utiliser que la sienne, hein…)

Alors, J'ai décidé que c'était Jace, après une longue délibération avec moi-même : Jace ou Magnus ? Je ne sais pas lequel des deux tient le plus à son style, et même si Jace serait plus à même de le menacer comme il a pu le faire ici, je pense que Magnus serait pas vraiment content non plus d'avoir les dents vertes. Même si je l'imagine avec un tout autre vocabulaire… Mais Alec n'étant pas vraiment Alec, Magnus pourrait aussi ne pas vraiment être Magnus. Vous suivez ?

J'avoue que pour le peu que j'ai écrit (et rien publié) c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à un truc « drôle » si j'ose dire. Je sais que la chute est moyenne, mais c'était écrire tout le reste que je voulais. Pari Réussi ?

Au niveau des fautes, je suis normalement pas trop mal débrouillarde en français, mais s'il en reste ou mieux, si quelqu'un veut me beta-reader, je suis preneuse ! Mieux vaut plus que pas assez !

Si vous avez des remarques à faire, constructives ou non, n'hésitez pas. Je vais essayer d'écrire de plus en plus souvent sur plusieurs univers donc tout est bon pour s'améliorer.

A la revoyure !

Lynx Solitaire


End file.
